


you and me, sparkle

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Imprisonment, Post Season 4, Season 4 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500, glitra, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It was quite funny, really. How your once mortal enemy turned into your support system and vice versa during a stressful situation like this.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	you and me, sparkle

The cell was tiny and cramped, and was lit up by a small lamp on the ceiling.

It was freezing, so Glimmer was sitting next to Catra, taking up warmth from her body heat and fur. It was the only comforting thing she had in this cursed place. They only had each other.

Glimmer’s muscles were aching, and she was sure Catra’s were too. Both were filled with deep cuts, and bruises from the endless fights with low ranking Horde clones or prisoners. They were basically gladiators, fighting for the amusement of the higher rank. That’s all their days were about. They woke up, got taken out of the cell, fought, and got thrown back, and got a single ration bar each for dinner.

Glimmer had lost all sense of time up here, and had heard from no one. All she had was Catra, and to be honest, without her, she would have lost all motivation and will to live long ago. Catra was literally the person that made her keep fighting.

It was quite funny, really. How your once mortal enemy turned into your support system and vice versa during a stressful situation like this. But now, she barely remembered the times when they didn’t get along. She had forgiven Catra for everything she had done in the past, after she had gotten an apology.

She had no idea how long it’s been since one of them had spoken though. How many days ago that was, would forever be a mystery, both had been focused of just surviving, and after making up, conversation topics had been scarce.

But now, the silence was becoming too much, she needed sound that wasn’t the footsteps of patrolling guards. She needed  _ Catra. _

“Do you still have hope?” she began, voice raspy after rarely using it. “Of ever getting out of here?”

She saw how Catra’s tail coiled, and before she knew it, she felt two clawed hands against her shoulders, with Catra looking straight at her, bags under her eyes, but with an expression of hope buried under what looked like a blank stare at first glance.

She leaned closer, and Glimmer stared right into her eyes, one blue, the other yellow, not even thinking about looking away, or telling her to let go. Her touch was comforting, with her, she was safe.

“Sparkle, in a situation like this, you have to have hope. I never realized it before, and had long given up. But this time is different Sparkle, because you’re by my side. I know we’re getting out of here, and we’re gonna show them what we’re made of, and that we won’t give up, no matter what they try to pull. It’s you and me,  _ Glimmer _ .”

Yes, with Catra by her side, she still had hope.


End file.
